Hallow Eve's Provocation
by DevilsTornHeart
Summary: What happen's when desire you've tried to control is lost and it's creater is blind to the emotions their drawing from you? I've fallen for a theme'd fanfic, SORRY! It's a thing between Tsume and Hige. Yoai, duh!


-1**Hallow Eve's Provocation**

**Disclaimer: **-.-; I do not own anything in this story! With the exception of the story itself…heh…I don't own the characters or the anime or anything else…hell -.-;; You'd know if _I _owned them it would be a _whole_ hell of a different story people! _Smiles wickedly_

**A/N: **ARGH!! OKAY! I'm **_soooooo _**frustrated with I type out this stories and then! BAM! Some of the things I type won't appear and it looks weird and grrr! **Anyway!! **This is totally corny!! Halloweens coming up, ROCK ON and this came to mind…I'm ashamed that this will probably be another 'holiday theme' fanfic and since the next couple of weeks are gonna be hectic, I've decided to get some stuff out there!

**PS: **If you're a fan of my other stories **(preferably the Tainted Love and The Pyrrhic Victory stories…) **I'm working on them!!! Honestly! I'm thinking of completely redoing Tainted Love _Which I'm positive I'm gonna do…it's just like being at the base of a mountain and being told "Now climb that with what you came into this world with" Great…really…_and I'll have to remember to post this in my bio. In addition, with my Pyrrhic Victory, if the recycling bin on my computer could talk, you'd be here for weeks! I've started; restarted, beaten, cursed, threatened, and coerced my brain and computer for the next chapter! It had to be right…**(beats head against desk)** It's just aggravating that I can't focus the way I'd like too…**(sighs)** Well sorry…back to the story!!

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

"You _are _joking, right?" I stare at him, waiting for that sweet smile to pull at his face, effectively shattering his attempts to mortify me before everyone, yet it never appears; and my mind would _not_ function properly. "Really?…"

"Yes Tsume, you're gonna have to drop the leather and take on something actually resembling _cotton_." My eyes narrow on him, a low growl rumbling from the back of my throat as he blissfully tosses a crimson apple into the air, ignoring my look, which I intended to intimidate him with. Catching it with ease as my heart quickens, seeing a row of dull white teeth tear into the smooth surface of the fruit. "It's Halloween!!" he cheers through a rain of apple and juice.

"No, I'm not." he smiles, a trickle of the wounded apples juice racing out the corner of his mouth, and suddenly I need a drink. My eyes darting around my sparsely furnished room to rest on a forgotten can of beer to my left, sitting lonely beside a futon, a sense of relief floods my veins; I'm pathetic. I nearly lunge for the forgotten can, downing the last of its contents with a sigh and _he _just smiles over a mouth full of the apples being.

"Come on Tsume!! Please!!" his eyes widen in plea as he begs, a hand snatching my forearm as he pulls me closer to his body. "It's free food! _FREE FOOD! _All you gotta do is dress up a little! …Tsume I can't go alone! I'll do anything!!" My breath catches; did he realize how suggestive that statement is? How the barrage of heated images that plaster themselves stubbornly to the back of my lids make me tighten; the sensations they whisper about, caressing my dry throat and lips, damnit! The images breeze a touch over my groin and I hold the moan that threatens to expose me. "Tsume, please!" Dear god! I cough, his voice taking that tone I've always imagined he'd cry as I take him; and all this intensifies when he licks his lips.

"Fine…" My voice is almost as tight as the leather over my cock, if he doesn't leave soon; I'll teach him to choose his words wisely. Almost all sense of decency is gone and I want to take him now, to lunge over this weak table, and fight him into submission. To see that full face tighten in pleasure as my teeth bite him, like the apple he's eating, marking him as mine to all. I try to ignore all this as I take my seat across from him, maybe I should sit farther away from him.

"YES!" he jumps, his apple forgotten for a moment, as he dances around the table to fling his arms tightly around me, I can't move, because if I do; I'll throw him to the ground. "I didn't know you where this easy Tsume, geez! I haven't even gotten you a drink…" he leers at me, goading me, and I _have _to push him away. "Awe, Tsume!" he feigns hurt as he wiggles his ass at me. I swallow, my cock twitching to be freed.

"When? I'll meet you at that café you always _loiter_ about…I wonder why no one's called the cops…" he glares at me, snatching the apple and quickly finishing it. He chucks the thing across the room, nailing it right though an open window. I groan as that thought sinks in, I shouldn't have used nail…

"Yeah! Bring your bike! You know how many chicks we can get?!" I can't ignore the pull of hurt at his words; I want him, not women. "This is just freaking awesome! I get to _eat_ all the_ food _and _candy _I want _and _see _you_ without any leather on!" he giggles as he turns and hastily waves a hand goodbye. "I gotta get ready, _date_…" he smirks at the word and I'm gnawing the inside of my cheek. "See ya lover!!" he pulls the door shut and I release an aggravated moan as my hand drops to the painful bulge between my thighs and futilely massage it through the fabric.

"This is pathetic Tsume!" I hiss, quickly freeing my ridged cock, jerking as cool air wraps around me. My hand begins the familiar action, images of his hand taking it's place, of him riding me to completion; have me arching sharply as I throw my head back. A tight groan filling the room as my body slowly slips down to the ground. "Shit…and I'm gonna have to spend a _whole_ night with _you_!"

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

"Where the hell are you, you mother fucker!" I'm jumping from foot to foot, trying to keep my outer limbs from falling off. If I'd known he'd be taking his sweet time, I would have chosen a different outfit! Standing outside in a variation of a bondage outfit wasn't my idea of a great evening… "I will beat you to death Tsume…"

"Really?" I jump, cool hands slipping around my exposed waist, sliding easily over the crisscrossing of leather straps, to snatch a hanging chain. I turn; his voice is smooth; like melted chocolate and I unconsciously lick my lip, before a small frown pulls at them. He stands there dressed in the same outfit that he was wearing earlier, but as his hand lazily twists the chain connecting to the dog collar wrapped around my throat, my disappointment quickly vanishes. "Come my pet…" He whispers, pulling me into the warmth enveloping his body as his hand strays to roughly palm my stiffening cock as I -

"What the hell are you doing?" I jump; my hands splayed over my chest, a blush rushing to color my skin a dark red. I'm alone outside with my hands hugging me, one just inches from groping my stiffening cock. Lifting my head, I freeze. He looks fantastic, like something from one of those celebrity parties or whatever. A sleek black suit-jacket, hundreds of thin white lines racing down the fabric that hugs his body. My eyes are drawn to the rich red of the shirt beneath the jacket that does little to hide the flesh beneath it. Various wristbands circle his arms and I can't deny I'm turned on by this complete opposite version of him standing before me. Tan skin flirts with me every time he breaths as do those dirty gold eyes of his; he reminds me of young Billy Idol , an image of what he'd look like at a 'fancy' party. Solid black pants encasing thighs I know to be firm and powerful, an image of them wrapping around me makes another blush color my skin.

"N-nothing! Just trying to keep warm…" Anger quickly destroys the awkwardness I'm feeling and I turn completely to face him. "What the fuck took you so long?!" he actually seems guilty and I note the faintest blush as he turns.

"Let's just get this over with Hige…" Maybe it was the moment I'd just experienced seconds ago but his voice sounds tight, as if it pained him to speak, like it did earlier at his home. How couldn't I have heard him ride up on that bike? I'm just hungry, that's all- all thought ends when my eyes are drawn a stitched design on his left cheek, encasing that taut flesh as it twists down to cup his ass; ending with a brush across his right one. It's a bright red and I have the strongest urge to trace it with my fingers.

"What are you suppose to be?" I need to talk, to keep this awkward silence away, the images from overwhelming me, something is happening, and I can't explain if I want it or hate it.

"I'm guessing your pimp…" I'm about to make a snappy remark when he turns his head back to me, a foreign look burning in his eyes before he quickly straddles his bike. I follow, concluding to ignore everything, the idea of free candy and an all you can eat buffet making my mouth water.

We arrive at the lady's party, someone who I'd managed to get into bed, and I'd been happier then a pup with a chew toy when she invited me to this party. It was gonna be _huge_! She rented a place and as we'd drawn closer, my breathings getting faster. My eyes had drift shut as food danced through my mind and a low moan filled my helmet; he'd nearly lost control of the bike. Now, as we walk up to meet her, he murmurs something about a squirrel or cat running across the street, it didn't matter, because now I can smell food and lots of it!

"Whoa! Look at the hotties!" I can't remember her name as she kisses my cheek and smiles at him. Something akin to a growl vibrates past my lips and I hastily cover it with a cough. "You okay?" Nodding my head, I pull him away and deeper into the building. Pulsing music replaces my blood as I step through a set of doors, effectively freezing. At the far end of the room, which is currently filling with people, almost two hundred now, is a buffet!

"FOOD!" I shout in excitement, snatching his hand again, knowing he'll follow me. I begin the task of fighting our way to the buffet. Chanting 'free food' like a mantra as I charge my way through the bodies, in minutes, well what seems like _forever_, we reach it.

Snatching a plate, I pile all the sweets I can before turning and blinking at his face. It's a mixture of shock and amazement, another blush warms my skin, and suddenly he makes his way to get something to drink.

"GET ME A BEER!" I growl, knowing he wouldn't hear me, and take a currently empty seat, drooling at the sweets lying hapless before me. "Your gonna love it in my belly!"

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

"Fuck…" I scrub my face against the callused skin of my hands as I flee and try to calm down. Where the hell did he get an outfit like that?! How'd he find one in his size? What was he doing at the café? I'm not gonna make it, I can already tell, and with all these people crammed into such a small place, I'm gonna regret it.

The waitress smiles sweetly as I point to several bottles of alcohol, she blinks but begins mixing them. It would calm me, or destroy me, but anything is better then not understanding _why_ I want _him_. I down the drink and she laughs, I can see her eyes taking me in and it does nothing. The blood pooling between my thighs doesn't change, the muscle jumping against my chest does not falter, and currently; my nose is full of _him._

"A beer" I sigh over the rim of my glass, enjoying the burn it trails down my throat. I heard him, but I knew if I turned around and saw him look at that pile of food like that again; I wouldn't be able to stop myself. She gently places a can of beer before me and I finish my drink, quickly asking for another, I'm really gonna need it.

"Oh god…" I hate him now, I need him now, fuck! I can't get my body to cooperate with my demands because of the way he's greedily sucking at a stick of rock candy, as if he were starving. I almost drop the drinks as his eyes drift shut and I can _feel _the moan that shudders past his lips, hell, I can _feel_ his lips on me.

"TSUME!" thank god the room was poorly lit because, with the amount of pain I'm in by _walking_, it would have been _very_ obvious. "Thanks! You wanna have a lick? It's soooo good! I've never had this before but-" he lets out a moan and gives the tip a quick lick.I take a drink, shoving the beer into his hand and snatch a round doughnut looking thing. Swallowing the drink, I pop the pastry into my mouth and feel my body catch as my mouth fills with a sweet cream.

"Do you wanna dance Sugar?" I'm licking at some of the escaping cream, my whole body hot from lust and embarrassment; Hige's eyes widened a bit and I couldn't ignore the images of the way he was licking at that candy. Yet, my eyes are drawn to a buxom woman standing before me, dressed like a cat; and she trails a clawed finger between the valley of her breasts.

"Dude! Take her! Look at that! You won't have to remove much! I'm totally jealous!" my jaw clenches against a chunk of my cheek as he leans in and whispers against my ear, his lips brushing the lobe as the heated air brings his scent farther into me. I don't want to go with her damn it! '_I want to go with you!'_

"You won't regret it honey…" she coos as her hands wraps around mine and pulls me into the crowd of people. Her hands slip my jacket off with practiced ease as I watch her lick her lips. "I love that shirt on you…" the shirt was an accident, a victim to a rushed purchase, and because I waited till the last minute to get it, I couldn't change it. Also a reason I was late, the other being as I showered. I became a _little_ busy when I remembered his tongue running over his lips. I was easy.

"Thanks…" the shirt was a light meshy thing, I don't know what you'd call it, but it looked cool at the bottom of the bin. However, when I pulled it on, I realized it revealed more then I'd like around Hige, so came the jacket. Her hands ran over the fabric and as she tries to get me to move, something to my right catches my eyes. _'YOU!'_ Hige was being lead by a petite woman with his collar, almost a few feet away. A devious smirk lay stretched across her lips as they began moving against each other.

I couldn't make myself look away if my life depended on it. The woman with me begins to grind against me and I absentmindedly move with her, my eyes glued to his body. The way the techni-colored lights ran over his smooth skin as the beads of sweat began to form over his skin. How his hips moved against hers and her face glowed with desire, his hips, and body moving like the animal he is. The woman with me is saying something about me being impressive as she strays a hand over my groin and I grip her wrist tightly, growling "Don't". She blinks and I snatch my jacket, I can't be here any longer, and begin to shove my way towards an exit.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

"You're a great dancer!" The blonde giggles as I move against her. Dancing was okay, it usually leads to sex and _that _was great but I wasn't getting turned-on by her. Ever since Tsume picked me up, I'd been thinking about him hell to be honest, since that daydream at the café. My eyes catch the flash of red and I turn to it. Tsume has a woman's wrist held tightly, her fingers twitching in pain as he drops an arctic look on her. Suddenly, he turns, snatching his fallen coat and heads toward the exit. I murmur good-bye to the woman as I quickly chase after him, throwing a mournful gaze at the receding buffet. _'Tsume, you mother fucker!' _

"TSUME!" He doesn't hear me as he mows down a poor drunk and pushes through the huge double doors; looking like someone set his tail on fire. "If you leave without me, I'm gonna make sure you can't see straight for a whole month!" he's made it outside, a light sprinkle of rain has decided to fall and suddenly he takes a sharp turn, down two buildings. "I hate you!" I shiver as the rain begins to pick up and I'm stuck chasing after a paranoid Tsume… and I've lost him! Shit! "This is just the greatest day of my life, ever! Really Tsume! Thanks for such a wonderful date! Chase after you in a soaking rain? Thank you! You shouldn't have, really, you-OOMPH!"

"What are you doing here?" His voice heats my chilled ear as I quickly pull away from him. All the anger dies when my eyes fall to the shirt, where the hell did he get that?! A Chippendale dancer?! The shirt does little to conceal his chest, the prominent X seems to glow, his hardened nipples seem to tease me, and abruptly, in this downpour, I'm thirsty and hot. "Leave me alone, now…" his voice is demanding, its cruel, but there's a hint of pleading, tightening his words as his eyes dart to everything but me.

"No". I glare at him and his eyes finally fall to me, shocked. My eyes fall to his chest, I can't help it, the rains shaped the shirt to his body, and he takes a step back. "What's wrong? Did that woman do something?" a flare of anger burns inside me, chasing away the cold from the rain. If she hurt him…images of me, tearing her to pieces fills my mind and I can feel an evil smirk pull at my lips.

"N-no…" he's been reduced to a stuttering mass and I can't wrap my mind around it. His arms are tightly wrapped around him, his eye's once again jumping from the ground to the sky; flashes of lighting streaking the sky as the first roll of thunder coaxes a rush of adrenaline through me. I love thunderstorms , the way the lighting cut the dark clouds and the way you felt one with nature when you raced through the woods. "I just needed to get some fresh air, now leave me alone".

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Can't he take a hint?! I can't even let my eyes rest on him, the way the rain runs over his fleshy body and the smell of leather intoxicatingly mingles with his own, is driving me mad. The smell of lighting wasn't helping, it brings the wolf to the surface, and the beast brushing against my skin and a moan I can't stop is swallowed in a boom of thunder. It's telling me to take him, to shove him against the wall and take!

"GO!" I shove him, hoping he'd get pissed, or anything and leave, but sadly that doesn't happen.

"You mo-AH!" the grounds slick with rain and dirt, Hige loses his balance and falls back, taking me along with him. Arms wrap around me in a useless attempt to stop our fall and bringing me flush against the lush body that's been tormenting me. "Tsume…" his voice is airy, like we've been running and I groan deep in my throat. I can't let myself do this to him, I'm not _that_ cruel, no, I still have a shred of control and I shove myself away; almost like he'd burned me.

The look on his face is a mixture of hurt, anger, and something else but the lighting flashes and it's gone. "Just leave me…please" the last word is whispered, as if the whole world would stop and laugh at me. I, Tsume, couldn't control my desire but I could easily face death, I am definitely weak…

"Why Tsume? What have I done?" he rolls onto his knees, my eyes take in the provocative sight and I bite my lip as the smeared dirt just adds to the growing lust. As he rises to his feet, face tightened in confusion, I can't bring myself to comfort him, and I turn to move farther down the alley.

"Go back into the party, find someone to go home with, I can't take you home Hige". I feel a hand fist into the sagging fabric of my shirt and it feels hot, releasing a hiss from my lips.

"Tell me why Tsume, I won't let you leave me here unless I know what's made you act like an emotional teenage girl". I'm aware as he steps closer to me; the heat surrounding his body slowly bleeding into my own and I press into his fingers. I turn to face him, slowly, the last of my control washing away with the rain as I watch him lick a drop from his upper lip.

"You should have left when you had the chance Hige…"

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

My heart rams into my chest at the look in his eyes, I've _never _had someone look at me like that; it was nothing but unbridled desire, _lust_, and it was coming from _Tsume_! Now, I've never had sex with a man, never even thought of it, but Tsume wasn't a man, he's a wolf, and I wanted him. Giving him a teasing look, I smirk, stepping closer to him "I've never listened Tsume…you know that…" and like a flash of lighting, Tsume has me against him and a wall.

"Stupid pup…" he growls against my mouth, hands _everywhere_, and I moan. He tastes like how his voice sounds; melted chocolate, heated promises and words. My hands find their way to his hair, ineffectively grasping for something, as my tongue moves against his. Need, desire, and something else have me pulling at _that_ shirt and he moans, pulling away. I note a link of spit between us, Tsume sees it too, and I lean forward, licking it away as I nip his bottom lip.

"Shut up you Idol wanna be…" his eyes widen in shock. A smiles about to pull at his lips as I see him try to form a comeback before I rip the near non-existent fabric open, exposing his chest to me. Loving the way the buttons hit my skin and it's like unwrapping a sweet candy. I trail my mouth over his scar, loving the way the muscles jump and roughly pinch his nipple. A sharp gasp makes me look up at him, his eyes wide with need and he looked perfect; well almost perfect, his pants needed to go, now.

His hands tangle into my hair as he snaps my head back, a devious smirk making my cock twitch. "Naughty, naughty puppy…" I growl at him but it's chased away with a pleading moan as his fingers tweak my nipples and ripping my pants open as if it were made of paper. I cry out as the rain hits the sensitive flesh, the control he seemed to have momentarily mustered up is gone and I watch him make his way between my thighs. A look of pure need lighting his face as I tremble under him.

"Hurry! Damnit Tsume…it's not like it's raining or anything!" he doesn't bother me with a look and I arch against the heat of his breath, ghosting over the head of my ridged cock. "Bastard…" I've only experienced this once, the memory wasn't very pleasant but that moment, when she had taken me into her mouth, it had been worth it. "If you don't- ah!" I'm swallowed into hot wet velvet, something moving over me and it's overwhelming. Fuck I can't think now.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

He tastes like the sugary candies he constantly shoving into his mouth. I let him slip out of my mouth and watch as drops of rain trail down the solid organ. Hige is whining and squirming beneath my fingers but now that I am going to finally have him, I wanted so badly to make this last. However, his hands find my head and tug me towards his painfully hard cock.

"Please…Tsume! Do _something!_ You're great! Oh god! FUCK ME DAMNIT!" I groan as I slip up his body, sure to move against him, and his eyes squeeze shut as he pushes against me. The control I've managed to gather is lost again when those eyes of his lock onto me.

"Sweet words only please a fool, Hige…" it's gone now, the control I've been trying so hard to keep, is gone with a pleading look. I crush our mouths together, he whines as my pants refuse to open for him and he's reduced to kneading my ass as he rolls his hips against me.

"I hate you, you know that, you bastard!" I bite that fleshy shoulder, through a leather strap and we both moan; me for the taste of leather and him; he for the pain and possessiveness of the action. His fingers trial the design on the back of my pants and I growl into his ear.

"Do it…" Hige's quick to respond, sighing in relief as his fingers hook into the waistband of my pants and tear the material with little resistant. His hand grabs me and I can't think anymore. Hige shoves me back as he kicks the remains of his pants off. All that's left on him is the crisscrossing leather and he looks delicious as he straddles me.

"Kusotare!" I'd have laughed but the look in his eyes is enough to make me orgasm now. However, he slips back down my body, one hand pinning my hips to the ground as the other grips my cock and pushes it forward to trail a lick along the underside and I growl. "Tsume, mikaradetasabi…" I groan as I feel his breath dance over me, I hated revenge, really, even this sweet torture.

"Oh…" I shudder and he finally takes me into his mouth, a sharp gasp is drowned out by another roll of thunder and he quickly covers my body with his. My hands grip his waist as I poise him above me but the sudden look in his eyes freezes me. "Che , che, che! Something…now!" I'm arched against him, the look he gives me is pure deviousness.

"I agree…" how he manages to form coherent sentences is beyond me as he pulls away and stands above me, the lighting making him look like my godsend as he offers me a hand, I hiss as I take it. In an instant, I'm shoved against the wall, his mouth crushing mine.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Tsume is the greatest thing I've every tasted and I knew, when I looked down at him he knew I'd never done this before. I wasn't gonna leave him hard, on the contrary, we were both gonna get some, just a tease though.

"I hate you…" his murmurs and he presses his hips against mine, my hands cupping those firm cheeks as I suckle at a dusky nipple. Yet, the longer I sample him, the fuzzier my thoughts get, and the hotter my body burns. "I won't be the bottom!" his voice is a strangled noise as I slip a couple fingers into my mouth. I'd seen videos, so I wasn't at a complete loss. The way he looks at me makes me take my time, treating them as I had his cock.

"You won't?" I pout as I press a slick finger to his entrance, lowly tracing it as I wait for him to surrender. He's chewing his bottom lip, his head has fallen back as he hooks a strong leg around me. "I wanna be inside you Tsume, you don't know how good you look like that. After I come inside you, I wanna race to your house and taste you. You taste soooo good Tsume, you know that? Better then any candy or sweet in the world, Tsume, will you let me be part of you?" He digs his fingers into my shoulders as he rolls his head side to side.

"Now!" his plea doesn't go unanswered as thunder crashes and I slide my fingers inside him. He's rolling his hips against me, his face pulled into pain but he hasn't said stop. The look he gives me I can't ever put into words but I push myself into him, his hands yanking my head to him as his other leg hooks around me.

"I've never felt anything like this Tsume…" I moan against his lips and am rewarded with a painful bite to my throat when I pull away to moan.

"Just shut up you cocky bastard…" he's panting. our bodies slamming together like the thunder crashing above us. Words are swallowed up by greedy mouths and booming thunder. Primitive instinct drives my movements as I finally arch against him, throwing my head back as I scream my orgasm.

Tsume growls; "You're not leaving me now…" I have to lean against him for fear of falling. His body's still moving against me and I grip the insistent cock that's prodding my stomach. Stroking it in time with my racing heart, soon Tsume's joined me, his head thrown back as he spasms around me.

"Let's get home _puppy_…" I smirk, he manages a glare as we separate, using his shredded shirt to clean up what we could before I try to pull my pants on. Tsume's not better off, his pants won't close, and his jacket's soaked and muddy. When I finally pull mine on, I note with mortification that you can see _everything_. "You bastard…" he smirks as he passes me.

"You don't know how good you look like that…" he heads back down the alley as his teasing voice fills my ears. Probably heading to his bike, I'm sure and I race after him. Tugging the dirty jacket he's holding and wrapping it around me, well, as best I could.

"You were the one begging me to take you; you have no room to be cocky…" his eyes hardened and I race to the sleek machine, a smug smile on my face as I straddle the bike. Instead of him sitting in front of me, he slips behind me and pushes me forward in the seat. His hands casual gripping the handles and his tongue lazily licks my throat.

"You wanna ride?" my breathing falters and my smug smile fades. He hands me a helmet he must have pulled out of thin air as he easily slips his on. The bike roars to life and we're off. The vibrations and him behind me aren't helping and the bastards taking _forever _to get back to his place. Hitting every, _every _fucking red light!

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

"Now, we're gonna see whose the one begging this time…" I murmur against his ears as I push him through the door, kicking it shut as I quickly cross the space separating us. I've pushed him against a wall, slipping down his body as I take the scraps of his pants down with me. He's already hard again and I take him into my mouth, his hips try to move against me but I won't let him.

"Tsume…" he wants more but I hadn't forgotten the way he'd turned our little romp into a chance for him to be Seme, it was my turn to teach him to beg. A low keen makes me stop, his chest is heavy as his cheeks are flushed.

"What? I can't get enough of you Hige…you taste so good…" I look at his cock, his rapid breathing making it bob slightly. "Can I please have another taste? Hige, your addicting…please may I have another taste…" I'm floating above the poor thing, waiting for him to say to something.

"Fuck! You cruel bastard…" I raise an eyebrow as I continue to stare at the painfully full cock. "GOD YES!! YES! YES! YES! YES! HAI! HAI! HAI! HAI!" I drop my mouth onto him, easily moving my mouth over him as he shudders. I can feel him as he flirts with that edge between withering in pain and pleasure to a completely consuming pleasure. "Tsume I-ah!" his warning dies as he bucks against me and releases another cry into the room.

"Mmhmm, scrumptious…" I sigh as I lick my lips and he sags against the wall. Wearily glaring at me as I roll him to face the window. Standing to press myself flush against him, a noise filling the room when he feels how much I want him. "Thank you Hige for that delightful _snack_…" I easily pull the window open and I welcome the rush of cool air. The air still falling heavily as the thunder rumbles over us. "Do you still wanna ride?"

"Oh god…" he nods his head as he grips the sill and I spread his legs apart. My futon just a mere foot away and I see something I need, hastily tossed under a pillow. Grabbing the tube, I squeeze a clear viscous liquid onto a few fingers as I murmur against his smooth cheek before I nip the flesh.

"Your gonna have to relax. I may be getting you back for earlier but I don't want you bleeding…yet" a soft moan reaches my ears as I slip one finger in, wiggling and adding the rest when it was right. As I coat myself with the stuff, I press myself into him, loving the way he tightens around me, just how tight he is. As I settle in, I'm snug against him and he groans.

"Move! Shimaata!! I have too many substitute asterisks here! Shimaata means damnit!" I do, my hips easily thrusting into him as the he gasps. My hand's holding onto his hip, pulling him harder against me as the other slips to press his back against my chest, as he pushes against me with the help of the windowsill.

"Fast learner huh?" I grunt into his ear and with his reflection in the window, I see the cocky smirk before it's pulled into a pleasurable moan. I can't hold back anymore, he's just too much and I give a final thrust before I groan my release. Hige stiffens around me and cries out. Slipping out of him, I pull us to fall on top of the futon, as I nuzzle his throat.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

His arms pull me closer to his bare body and I can't suppress the soft sigh that makes _that_ grin pull across those full lips I've come to call my haven. My hand ghosts over his tan flesh, his body pushing against my touch, that flame of desire licking it's lips as a sultry grin slips over his face; I am going to get it… Yet we are both too spent to do a damn thing.

"I'm addicting?" I smile lazily at him and laugh as his cheeks darken. I lean in and trail my tongue lazily along his jaw. "Don't worry Hochimii honey… ;B" he blinks at the nickname and I kiss him lightly on the lips as I cuddle against him. "How could you _not_ be addicted to this?…" I trail his hand along my side and he shakes his head.

"Debu…Chubby… :X" I glare at him but he smiles sweetly as he pulls me to rest my head on top of him. "Satou sugar…--;" he kisses me and my anger slowly fades. "Uukoshiibeautiful, lovely" he kisses my jaw and shoulder. "Kawaii" I can feel a blush heat myself and he smiles. "I love you…"

"Amanlover**)" **he settles against the futon and I relax, enjoying the feel of his body beneath mine. "I love you too Tsume…" my words sound slurred and I can feel the rumble of a laugh.

"Amaimonozuki…Sweet tooth, love of sweet things ;3My Amadouperson fond of sweets, oyasumitasai good night…" he murmurs against my head as I fall to sleep with his steady breathing and sweet scent filling my nose.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

-Figured I'd try this for an asterisk however you spell it, the star thingy you get when you shift and type 8**)…**

**-**COME ON!! WE'VE ALL BEEN THINKING IT!! Tsume totally looks like Billy Idol! I love him! Billy and Tsume both…

**- **I **_love_** thunderstorms! I **_love_** everything about them:3 ;3

**-**I couldn't resist! The whole rain and heated bodies joining together to reach such a primitive high…SO HOT!…lol!

- Pretty much asshole

**-** interjection, similar to shit!

- It's an expression; paying for one's mistakes, getting one's just deserts, suffering the consequences (of one's own actions), reap what you sow…yadda, yadda, it's just another reason to write something steamy…;3

**A/N: **Come on! I think this is hot! I love Tsume, Hige, and the rest of the guys! I also love rock candy! Mmhmm Happy Halloween and happy anything if you read this past Halloween!! Don't bash me for not putting the Japanese in a proper sentence structure! I'm tired and I doubt you all really care! Beside, nothing you can say will pop my happy balloon!! Muwhahaha…I hope you enjoyed! I still wuv this story! I love sweets too!! See ya laters!


End file.
